


tides of the moon

by ginandfrolic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is a cinnamon roll, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya Needs a Hug, Comfort, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, Medicinal Drug Use, Menstruation, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person, Pillow Talk, Post Season 3, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginandfrolic/pseuds/ginandfrolic
Summary: Alucard comforts reader-chan during her moon phase 🌙
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard (Castlevania)/You, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent as I bleed to death this week and I'm not sorry. But who doesn't want a lovely dhampir to comfort them at night? I feel like he would be patient and sweet TBHヾ(•ω•`)o

The gentle night breeze that wafted in and out of the window wasn’t enough to wick the light film of sweat off your forehead. Slowly, eyelids fluttered open; your sleep interrupted by a hot ache that stemmed from your pelvis. 

“What time is it?” you grumbled aloud to no one. 

It hadn’t even been an hour since you went to bed, but these damn cramps weren’t going to let you stay asleep because the pangs of pain made you feel weak and sickly warm. Maybe some fresh air and a light walk around the castle would help. 

~~~~

Your hand skirted along the rough stones of the wall in the corridor, as you were transfixed by the way the torchlight danced along the uneven lay of stone and left shadows at your feet. It never really occurred to you just how beautiful the inside of the castle was, from the jewel-toned, ornate rugs that dressed the floor to all of the bronze candelabras whose candles seemed to flicker immortally, even artificially so, in every room.  
The air stilled as you reached the study; you saw a shadow standing fixed in front of a flickering fireplace – its owner rumbled to you without turning around:

“Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“I—” you weren’t sure what to tell Alucard. In your years, you rarely spoke to other people, much less a man about … feminine concerns, and even in the few months of romantic companionship with him, you still found it a little shameful to voice. “Yes. My stomach hurts,” you lied. Well, it was kind of a lie.

He turned to you and furrowed his eyebrows in concern, and then almost seemed embarrassed. “Oh? I… perhaps I should have cooked dinner a little longer,” he pondered out loud – and you remembered how he so kindly fed you tonight and how backhanded your statement sounded.

“No!” you exclaimed, trying to remedy your previous comment. “It’s not that at all. I’m just… it’s… that time of the month for me.”

His golden eyes softened on you. “I see.”

Squirming in the awkward silence, you continued, “I’m just… having cramps. Dinner was wonderful, as usual.” A blush crept on your face at the confession.

Alucard picked up a book written in a mysterious language off the nearby table and closed the distance between the two of you. “Come along, you need your rest,” he said invitingly. “Let’s go to bed, darling. I can do what I can in accompanying you. Maybe this boring book will put you to sleep,” he added playfully.

~~~~

The dhampir, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, raised an eyebrow at you over the book he was buried in. You had become weary and impatient of being read to aloud like a child; normally you’d be intrigued if your mood wasn’t otherwise so sporadic.

“What is the matter? You have been tossing and turning since you told me you were becoming tired.” His blond brows knit together with worry when he noticed you were curled in the fetal position, hoping to will away the invasive pains in your pelvis. 

“My cramps are killing me,” you whined, clutching your knees to your chest. “I’m not sure if ripping my uterus out would feel better or about the same.”

Alucard set his book aside, and his pale hand lifted your chin up at him so he could meet your gaze. “My dear, are you suffering that much? Perhaps we should find something to soothe your pain,” he suggested in a light whisper. Goosebumps erupted down your arms as his lithe fingers combed their way through the strands of your hair; making you slowly melt with each stroke. “What say you?”

“I’ll try anything at this point,” you pleaded. “What did you have in mind? I tried a warm compress before I came downstairs, but it just made me sweaty.” 

The moonlight that filtered through the windows cast a heavenly glow on Alucard; making him look ethereal as he hummed in thought. “My mother, as I have mentioned to you before, practiced medicine,” he stated. “There is one antidote for pain she was knowledgeable of, made from the poppy flower. However, its analgesic properties are quite strong, so I believe it is best to give you a very small dose.”

“Sure,” you agreed.

When he returned, he sat next to you on the bed and placed a cup of herbal tea on the night stand. He pulled out a small, brown vial from his pocket, which he uncapped then extruded the dropper inside. “This is the tincture,” Alucard told you as he drew up a small amount of the liquid. “Like I stated previously, a small dose should suffice. I recommend a sip of tea afterwards. Open.” He prompted you to open your mouth with the dropper, then placed it between your bottom teeth and cheek before depositing the medication.

Your face screwed up at the bitter flavor, then quickly brought the tea to your mouth to sip the astringent taste away. Alucard’s lips turned up slightly in amusement at your reaction, then closed the vial before returning it to the nightstand. “Perhaps I should have brought you a sweet roll,” he mused. “My mother often craved sweets when she bled.” 

Before he settled back into bed, he blew out a candle and brought you into his arms. His hands slowly and rhythmically swept through your hair; your lips and the tip of your nose feeling comfortably numb now. The ache was finally becoming dull, and the repeated petting began to lull you into oblivion. You became boneless in his arms as you listened to his soft breathing. The timbre of his voice grew distant; you could not quite make out what he spoke to you. “Alucard,” you murmured, feeling intoxicated by his touch. “I…”

His thumb grazed your lips as he gently hushed you. “Sleep, darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard and reader share a quiet morning together.
> 
> Short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd write another chapter, but here it is.
> 
> So much fluff.ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

Your mind was floating somewhere between sentience and sleep; the essence of poppy shrouding your memory as you kneaded the soft blanket of the bed within your palm. It was curious how your fingers and arms still felt like stones, despite it feeling like a century had passed; surely you would have slept off the drug's effects. It was daylight now, and birds were singing in a tree right outside. You took in a deep breath, appreciating the fresh, crystalline air that drifted in through the window above the bed.

Alucard sat beside you, reading the same book from last night, and noticed you stirring under the blankets. He reached out to peel the blanket from your face and casted an affectionate look when his golden gaze met yours.

“Good morning,” he whispered, setting aside his book and leaning on an elbow to face you. He tucked a stray hair behind your ear, then shifted himself closer so he could plant a kiss on your temple. You sighed contently, savoring the softness of his lips.

“Good morning.” 

“How do you feel?” His voice was soft yet deep, tender; the wisps of his consonants reverberating through your bones, settling and imprinting there.

“Mmm…” you pondered, “I feel like jelly.” 

Alucard gave a shadow of a smile at your response, but persisted to ensure your comfort. “Any pain?”

“No… I don’t believe so.”

“Good.” He rolled over top of you and laced his fingers in yours, his long, flaxen hair enveloping you like a blanket; a golden sanctuary. “Do not be afraid to come find me at night… you need not suffer alone.” His invitation saturated into you effortlessly, like how the sun thaws frost on the grass... you knew Alucard wasn’t one to sleep much, and was tormented by his own mind most nights. Perhaps it is he who needed company the most.

“Now,” he mumbled, his chest vibrating against yours as he spoke: “What was it you were going to tell me before you fell asleep?” He didn’t expect you to recollect this; you were swimming in a distant land last night. You closed your eyes to navigate your honeyed daze, deep into your labyrinthine conscience. A few moments of silence passed before your eyes opened, your vision tracing the haunted scar that bisected his well-muscled chest. You sighed, trying to tame the wild heart that was trying to climb out of your throat. Surely, Alucard could feel it beating hard against his alabaster skin. 

“I love you.”

Alucard’s lips parted; his eyes hunting for the truth within you, wanting to believe, but worried you were too carefree with words in your drugged stupor. Sensing his apprehension, you untangled from his hand to stroke his jaw with the back of yours in reassurance. You drank in the man before you, the gilded king of your heart, and repeated yourself to dispel any uncertainty in the air. “Yes… I love you.”

His pale lashes drifted shut, and he brought his forehead to yours before reciprocating your proclamation. “And I you.” His soft lips landed upon yours, rooting himself there. You allowed yourself the indulgence in this sweet little pleasure, returning his kiss and allowing your fingers to wander through the golden sea of waves that crowned his head. 

His lips abandoned yours and began to haunt the pulse on your throat, lingering there, his warm breath diffusing over the delicate skin. You smiled at him but gently pushed him away. “I’m so gross right now,” you said, laughing to yourself. “I should draw a bath…”

“Nonsense,” he murmured into your neck. “You’re beautiful.”


End file.
